Slightly Sociopathic
by IncrediblyUnique
Summary: High schooler, Eden, has her world turned upside down when she learns about her real father, John Watson. She has never met him and he knows nothing of her. She leaves her home in Indiana in hopes of finding him. When she arrives in London where he supposedly lives, she hears tragic news which results in her life becoming even crazier.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello there!**

**This story is based off of a dream that my best friend had.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Eden, honey, we...I need to tell you something." A wave of panic washed over me as I sat at the kitchen table with my mom and dad. She had an awful look on her face. Was I in trouble? What had I done? I began to wonder about what I could be punished for. I longed to be back in my room, alone. I recalled the article I was reading just before I was called into the kitchen. It appeared on my Google homepage. The title read "British Detective Turns Up After Being 'Dead' For Two Years." Normally, I would never bother reading those long, dull stories, but this one grabbed my attention. The detectives name was funny. He was called Sherlock.

"Eden?" My mother had a puzzled look on her face. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm so sorry. I just zoned out. What did you say?" I really didn't want to know.

"I said," she continued. "we have kept a secret from you." I looked to my dad. He was looking down.

"What is it?" I questioned. My mind was racing as I began thinking of all the possibilities.

"Honey, your father," she gestured towards my dad. "he's...he's not really your father." She then began sobbing. My heart almost stopped.

"Wha-what do you mean?!" I choked out. Deep down inside I just wanted to believe that this was some joke, but my mother's sobs were too real. I looked to my father and saw a tear drip from the tip of his nose.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before. I never thought you were ready. Now I realize that it was wrong of me to keep it from you." Her eyes were full of tears and I could see the pain inside them.

"Well if he's not my dad, then who is?" I began to rise out of my chair, but quickly sat back down because I began to feel light-headed.  
"Honey, please let me explain." She pleaded. I nodded with a sigh.

"Well," She began. "As you know, your older sister, Abigail, has a different father than you. I married Jeff and we had her. You also know that things didn't work out between Jeff and I. Three years after Abbie was born, we filed for a divorce." I wasn't sure what any of this had to do with Wayne not being my father. I had heard this all before. Abbie spent a lot of time with her dad. She was living with him while she attended New York University.

"Okay? What does this have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"Five months after the divorce was final, I met a man at a café in Indianapolis. His name was John. John Watson. He was on leave spending time with his family before heading back to London, England. He was a medical doctor in the British Army. His family moved here just a year before. We dated for the next 7 weeks, but eventually he had to leave. We decided to break it off. We didn't bother exchanging contact information. We thought it might be easier that way. A few weeks later, I met Wayne. That's when I learned I was pregnant." Wayne, who had been sitting quietly, let out a sigh. "I told Wayne as soon as I found out. We both knew there was no possible way it could have been his and he was surprisingly fine with that." She reached over a rested her hand on Wayne's shoulder. "We fell in love and got married. You were born just weeks after the wedding. I had planned on telling you the truth as soon as you were old enough to comprehend it, but after seeing you grow up thinking he was your father, I just couldn't bear to tell you. He was such a good father."  
There was a long moment of silence. I was trying to take it all in, but my head was spinning. Suddenly I felt angry.

"So now what?" I demanded. "Are we just going to try to go on with our lives? Pretending like this isn't a big deal? Pretending like it was Wayne who got you pregnant with me?" My speech was slurred. I felt sick. Suddenly, I was angry. I looked at Wayne who looked back at me for the first time since this conversation began. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Eden," he said. His voice was sympathetic. "I do love you. I have loved you since you were born. I would give anything to be your father. I only hope that you can forgive us for not telling you."

"Yeah. Me too." I spat. I stood up, kicked my chair back, and began down the hall towards my room. I tried to ignore the headache, the nausea, and the pain in my chest. I raced to my room where I slammed the door, closed the heavy curtains to shut out the bright daylight, and collapsed on my bed. There I lay, sobbing into my pillow.

I'm not exactly sure how long I cried, but when I finally pulled my head out of my pillow, there was a large stain from where it had been soaked with tears and possibly snot.

"Gross." I mumbled. I pulled the blue pillowcase off of the pillow. I pulled back the curtains hoping to find the sun shining, but was surprised when there was no sun at all. The sky was full of stars and the almost full moon shone bright over the treetops. I must have cried for hours.

I reached under my bed and pulled out an Avengers pillowcase that Wayne had given me for Christmas. I began to shove my pillow in it, but stopped. Wayne was not my father, yet he still knew more about me than John did. He probably didn't even know I existed. I grew angry. I clenched my fists and dug my fingernails into my palms. Why did this have to happen to me? I grabbed the bare pillow off of my bed and threw it at my wall. The soft pat it made as it hit the hardwood floor was not satisfying. I glanced around my room searching for something more fragile. My eyes stopped on a glass jar full of pencils sitting on my desk. I grabbed it and chucked it at the door. Pencils went everywhere and the jar shattered sending shards of glass across the room landing on the floor inches from my feet. That sound was a little more satisfying. That sound was then followed by footsteps coming down the hall. Then the door opened and my mother's head poked around it. She glanced down at the floor and stared at the bits of glass. Her eyes were red and puffy and her breath was shallow. She stepped inside closing the door behind her. She disregarded the glass as it crunched beneath her sneakers. She sat down on my bed and pulled me down to  
sit beside her. She wrapped her arms around me like she used to do when I was little and Abbie had made fun of me.

"Edy," she began as she rubbed my shoulder. "I love you so so so much. I always will. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this from the start. I beat myself up about it.  
Every night I would hope and pray for the courage to tell you the next day, but it never came." I was beginning to grow calmer. Being in my mothers arms was soothing. She was a short, frail woman, but she was very cute. Even her name was cute. Jean Freenen.

"Mom, I need to know who he is." I told her. My voice was small.

"I wish I had some sort of link to him, but I don't."

"You said he was from London, right? Maybe I can find him. It's a long-shot, but I have to try."

"I get it," She replied. "and I wont stop you." She smiled, wiped my eyes, and squeezed my shoulder. "I'll be back with a broom and dustpan so we can clean this glass up. Then she was gone. I didn't hesitate to grab my laptop and open a new tab.

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Please let me know! :)**

**(That's me telling you to review... Ehehehe)**

**-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! 'Why another so soon?' you may ask. Well, Dearies, because I love you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Alex**

Chapter 2

By the time my mother returned, I had already entered John Watson, London into the Google search bar. Thousands of results popped up. I tried to think back to what my mom had said about him. Next, I typed in Doctor John Watson London. That narrowed it down to a little over 100 results. The first link read John Watson: Crime Solving Blogger. Curious, I clicked on it. A picture of a middle-aged man popped up. He had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes just like me. The caption under the picture read Dr. John Watson.

Suddenly, my door opened and my mother stepped in holding a dust pan and broom.

"Is this him?" I asked turning the computer around so she could see it. She squinted then her eyes lit up.

"How did you find him?" She was shocked.

"It wasn't hard. He's apparently a blogger. This is his blog about the crimes he solves." She looked as dumbfounded as I felt.

"Well," she said "I guess he's a man of many professions."

I agreed. Then I got up and helped her sweep up the glass. I held the dustpan while she swept it in. I dumped it into a trashcan afterwards.

"It's pretty late." She said. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She gave me a huge hug and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Then she left taking the broom and dustpan with her and closing the door behind her.

I changed into my Superman pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I climbed into my bed and grabbed my computer. It was still on John's blog. The main menu had several different options including Solved Cases, Photos, and About Us. However, I ignored all of those and clicked on the link that read Contact Information. There was no phone number or email address listed. Only the street address. 221 Baker Street: Come when convenient. We're always here.

I opened up another tab and typed Google Earth into the URL bar. Once it had completely loaded, I typed 221 Baker Street, London into the search. It quickly zoomed into the exact street revealing a small little apartment. So this was where my father lived. My father I had never known about.

I yawned, suddenly aware of how tired I actually was. I checked my alarm clock and found that it was 12:47. I shut my computer and set it on my nightstand. I flipped my lights off and crawled under the warm blankets on my bed. I put my head down and remembered that my pillow was on the other side of the room where I threw it. I was too lazy to get it so I just grabbed the extra one I keep under my bed and layed my head on it. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with light streaming through my windows. I lifted my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed the phone off of my nightstand and found with a shock that it was 9 o'clock and I was going to be late for work. I threw off my blankets and jumped out of bed. No time for a shower so I just brushed my tangled blonde hair. I pulled off the clothes I had fallen asleep in and replaced them with some jeans and a t-shirt. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was ready, I ran out of my room and found my mom asleep on the couch in the den.

"Mom!" I yelled. "I'm going to be late!"

She shot up and almost fell jumping up off of the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked. "What time do you have to be there?"

"It's 9:13. I have to be there at 9:30! Come on!"  
She grabbed her purse and slid her feet into sandals. I strapped on my combat boots and grabbed a Poptart out of the cabinet. I grabbed the car keys off the hook in the kitchen and we headed out the door. We climbed in the car and I tossed her the keys. She started the car and we backed out of the drive.

"I'm really going to be glad when you get your license." She said with a sigh.

"Me too."

The drive to work was quiet after that. We pulled into a spot right in front of the shop I worked at. A little clothing boutique full of girly sundresses and goddy jewelry. Nothing of interest to me. However, I really enjoyed my job. Maybe it was getting to secretly make fun of idiot customers, play the radio way too loud and listen to the same idiot customers complain, or maybe it was getting to spend 30 hours a week with Patzy. Patzy was my only friend. We had only met a few weeks before 9th grade ended when both of us were hired to work in this turd of a shop. She had just moved here a few weeks before that and we had home room together.

I said goodbye to my mom and got out of the car. I walked through the door and found Patzy sitting behind the register with her feet propped up on the counter.

"What's up, Hot Stuff." She chimed with a wink.

I flipped the OPEN sign in the window then walked around the counter and sat next to her. Until then, I had totally forgot about the earlier night. I guess I had been so busy this morning.

"Well," I started. "I learned something I never knew before. Something big."

"Tell me!" She beckoned.

"Umm...well..." I couldn't think of a good way to say it, so I just blurted it out. "My dad isn't really my dad."  
Her jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it and began to laugh.

"No. Seriously?" She said.

"I am being serious." My voice was half defensive, half-joking. "I found out last night. My mom told me."

"Oh. Well, um, I'm sorry." I could tell from her tone that she wasn't sure how to react. "How did you take it?"

"Not well at first, but once I was calmed down, I realized that there was really nothing I could do to change it and I couldn't spend the rest of my life being mad about this."

"Right. And hey, this could be kind of cool." She was trying to sound sincere.

"True. It seems like this is all fake though. Like it's something you would read in a novel."  
She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell above the front door. In walked a potential idiot customer. It was a woman, around 30. She was short and heavy. She browsed the store and ended up buying a sundress that looked way to small for her. We checked her out and sent her out the door with a melancholy "Have a nice day."

"So," started Patzy. "Are you going to try to figure out who your real dad is?"

"Already did. His name is John Watson. A retired military doctor now residing in London. He's a blogger living at 221 Baker Street where he runs a blog." I recited.

"Dang girl! You sure do your research." We both giggled. "So are you going to try to get in contact with him?"

"Well, no contact information was listed on his blog. Only his address."

"So why don't you go there?"

"To London? Alone? I don't know."

"You've been on trips to different states a bunch of times. Michigan, Alabama, Cali. What's the difference?"  
I pondered on that thought for a second. Sure it was farther away than California, but not by much. I had quite a bit of money saved up. It was worth a shot.

"I guess I could talk to my mom about it."

It was an incredibly boring day at work. Not much business at all. We closed up the shop around 7 and collected our stuff. We sat on a bench in front of the shop as the chilly September air blew. We didn't say much as we waited for our parents to pick us up. Eventually, my mother pulled up and I bid farewell to Patzy before climbing into the car. The car ride was silent until my mother decided to try to get a conversation going.

"How was work?" She asked trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Good." There was no need in going into detail about the long, slow day I had just had. She didn't seem convinced.

"How are you doing today? I didn't really get a chance to ask you this morning."

"Okay." I told her. It was the truth, but I was still thinking about what Patzy had said. I wanted to ask mom about it, but I just couldn't bring my self to do it. What would her reaction be. Finally I built up the courage and the words just came out.

"I want to find John!" I exclaimed. The volume and strength of my voice surprised me and my mom. She slowed the car down and pulled over into someones driveway. She turned off the engine and turned to face me.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to find John. I-I've put some money aside each week from my check and I've got quite a bit saved up."

"Honey, I don't know about this."

"Mom, he's my father. I need to meet him. I need to." Tears began to fill my eyes.

She looked at me. Her eyes were sad. I couldn't quite pinpoint what she was thinking. She chewed her bottom lip for a minute before turning the keys and backing out of the driveway. She started back down the road towards our house.

"I will think about it." And just like that, the conversation was over.

**A/N: Please, let me know if you enjoyed it! :)**

**Reviews make my world go round!**

**Love you!**

**-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy:)**

**-Alex**

Chapter 3

I changed out of my clothes and into fluffy pajamas with panda bears on them. I threw myself onto my bed. I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the previous conversation that went on during the car ride home. She said she'd think about it. A part of me wanted to believe that it was likely she would allow me to go, but the other, more rational, side of me knew it was a very slim chance. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was already 8 o'clock. It was already dark outside. I grabbed a small jewelry box off my nightstand and dumped the contents onto my bed. I sat upright, legs crossed and began searching through the items scattered on my unmade bed. One pair of earrings, a necklace Wayne had given me, two rings, and a ziplock bag containing a wad of cash. I pulled it out and began counting it.

I counted six-hundred and fifty-three dollars. That had to be enough to buy a two-way plane ticket to London, right? My thoughts were interrupted by my mother entering my room.

"Eden, can I talk to you." My heart sank. I just knew that she was about to tell me I couldn't go and I didn't want to hear it. However, I thought it might be rude to deny her that, so I allowed her to enter. She sat on my bed next to me and glanced at the pile of money stacked neatly at my feet. She smiled.

"How much do you have?" She asked.

"Six-hundred and fifty-three dollars. And that's not even counting my change." I gestured towards the large vase on my dresser.

"That's quite a lot." She sighed. "Enough to buy a plane ticket to London."  
My heart fluttered as a grin appeared on her face.

"Are you saying I can go?"

"If I were you, I know for a fact I would want to find him. That's why I'm letting you go."  
I squealed with excitement and threw my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Wait, there's more."

"What? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wayne and I were talking about it and we decided this could be a great learning opportunity for you. We want you to spend the rest of the school year in London." She explained with great enthusiasm.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd always dreamed of studying in London. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Of course! You will be leaving somewhere around 2 weeks from now."

"You are the best mom ever! Thank you so much!  
She hugged me again and kissed my forehead. Before leaving, she turned around to face me.

"Do some research on tickets and hotels. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

As soon as she was out of the room, I flipped open my laptop. I searched for cheap plane tickets and was pretty pleased with the cost. I had plenty of money saved up. I then researched hotels near the airport. I quickly found one within a few miles of Baker Street. The price of a small room was reasonable.  
I was so excited. I couldn't believe I was about to go live in London. I was going to meet my father. My mind was racing, but I soon became aware of just how tired I was. I cleared off my bed and pulled the covers over me. I made sure to set my alarm unlike last night. I set it for 7:30, giving me enough time to shower and get ready for church the next morning.

The thoughts of London and my father continued to fill my head, but I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the irritating beep of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the alarm off button. I threw my covers off and jumped out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I walked into the bathroom. Showering was always my favorite part of getting ready in the morning. The warm water was soothing. My hair was washed and I shaved my legs and underarms. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a cream-colored towel around my body and a blue one around my head. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

After I was dressed and groomed, I grabbed my favorite necklace off of my shelf and fastened it around my neck. It was a gorgeous pocket watch strung along a silver chain. Then I grabbed a little red flower clip and pinned my shoulder-length, choppy, blonde hair back. The clip matched my red leather pants. My mom didn't understand my style. She found leather pants absolutely hideous, but I thought they were nice.

My mother and Wayne were at the kitchen table eating toast when I entered.

"You want some?" Asked Wayne.

"Nah. I'll just have some cereal. Thanks anyway, though." I smiled and opened the pantry door. I grabbed the Lucky Charms and poured some in a bowl. After adding milk, I pulled a spoon out of the drawer and headed to the table.

"I see you're wearing the pants." My mom joked.

"Why yes I am." I replied with a smile.

After breakfast, I set the bowl and spoon in the sink. Next, I pulled my combat boots out of the closet and laced them up. We headed out the door.  
Church was normal. Nothing to terribly exciting happened. We sat in the 7th row of chairs on the left side of the sanctuary. Patzy and I attended the same church. She sat with me during the service while her parents were busy downstairs helping out with the Sunday School classes.

Once service was over, Patzy and I hurried out to the foyer.

"So did you ask your mom?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And what did she say?" Patzy's tone was sincere and even excited.

"Well," I started. Patzy's raised her eyebrows. "She said yes! And guess what!" I didn't wait for her guess before I finished sharing the good news. "Mom and Wayne have decided to have me study there for the rest of the school year!"

Patzy's jaw dropped.

"No way! That is so cool! I'm so jelly!" She admitted. "I'm so excited! But I'm definitely going to miss you."

She smiled. She was about to say something, but my mom and Wayne entered the foyer just before she could.  
"Eden, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. Patzy all talk to you tomorrow at school."

"You need to get your phone working" She nagged.

"Forgot to pay the bill. I'll get it next month. Bye."

"Fine."

I exited the church after my mom and Wayne. Once we were in the car, my mom turned to me and said, "Edy, we've been talking. Since your paying for your plane ticket, we didn't think it would be fair for you to have to pay for a whole new wardrobe too. It get's super cold in London and we want you to be prepared. We also want you to fit in. We're going to take you shopping."

"Right now?" I gasped.

"Yep! Right now." She smiled. Wayne turned on the car and we pulled out of the church parking lot.

**A/N: Like it?**

**Let me know!**

**Sooo... Review Review Review! Please!**

**-Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Dearies :)**

**I have another new chapter**

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting **

**I'm not sure if I will continue**

Chapter 4

The mall wasn't very busy. It never was on Sundays. It didn't take long to find an empty parking spot. Once we were parked and the car was off, we began walking towards the big front doors of the mall.

Wayne told us he would be at the sporting goods store if we needed him. He obviously had no interest in hanging with us while we shopped.

Our first stop was at Wet Seal where I found a pair of black leather pants. My mom playfully gagged when she saw me eyeing them, but quickly gave in after seeing how good I looked in them. I also picked out a grey cardigan. After checking out, we walked over to Rue 21 where my mom had me try on a dozen pairs of jeans. Some had an intricate floral pattern. Others were just solid colors, yellow, red, purple, and plain blue denim. I liked the look of all of them, but we ended up putting most of them back on the rack after I tried them on. They were a little too tight around my butt and thighs. Too tight for my taste.

"What time is it, Mom?"

"2:30. I'm hungry, are you?"

"Yeah."

We walk to the food court in silence. We look for a place to sit and quickly see Wayne sitting at a table in the far corner. He's on his phone. Probably playing Words With Friends, I think to myself. As we approach, he looks up from his game and pulls out the chair next to him for my mother then uses his foot to push out the chair across from him for me. My mother sets her purse in the chair next to me and mentally takes down our orders before leaving for the Subway across the food court. Wayne and I are silent and he soon goes back to his game. Thankfully, my mother shortly returned with three bags each containing a sub and a drink carrier holding three medium Cokes. She sets them on the table and we begin eating.

Once we've finished and cleaned up our trash, we all make our way to H&M. My mother helps me pick out a few clothing items while Wayne continues to play on his phone. He occasionally looks up and smiles when my mother asks him for his opinion on a certain item. I can tell he's not very interested in helping us shop and I don't blame him. We check out and leave with two jumpers, one pair of black skinny jeans, and three button-down flannels.

"I think we've about finished up, haven't we?" Asks my mother as we walk down the aisle dodging people trying to sell us skin products and cheap handbags.

"I'm ready to go." I tell her. Wayne lets out a sigh of relief.

We leave the mall and begin the drive home. There's not much conversation and I eventually break the silence.

"Thank you...for the clothes. And everything."

My mother turns around in her seat and smiles at me. Wayne looks at me in the rear view mirror.

"You're welcome." They both say.

The next day I went to school. It was boring as usual, but my mother had told me that once I was home, we would get my flight to London booked. I got all of my school work done in class and took the bus home. I sat alone, propped my knees against the back of the seat in front of mine and pulled out a book. The thirty minute bus-ride seemed to go on for hours.

We finally turned onto my road. I put my book away and slung my book-bag over my shoulder. I stood up in the isle and began making my way to the front as the bus slowed down. The familiar jerk of the bus coming to a complete stop propelled me forward and I had to grab the handrail to keep myself from running into the dash. I pulled myself around the first seat and dropped down the steps in a graceful manner. My feet hit the asphalt and I took off towards my front door. Once I was inside, I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped down onto the couch. My mother was sitting at the other end with her computer balanced on her crossed legs. Her reading glasses were sitting on the tip of her nose. She had her blonde hair pulled back with a headband.

"How was school?" She asked this question everyday. I replied with the same answer each time.

"Fine. Nothing exciting happened. Usual."

She smiled. Wayne then entered from the kitchen carrying a bowl of potato chips and a plastic container full of dip.

"Would you like a snack?" He offered me the bowl of chips before sitting in the chair opposite from us.

"Yes. Thank you." I took a handful of chips and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table.

"Are you ready to get these tickets booked?" My mother open a new tab on her computer.

"Of course I am!" I could barely contain my excitement.

We booked the flight. It was scheduled to leave in two weeks on a Saturday morning.  
We searched schools in London until my mother found one that was suitable for me. She checked with me and I agreed. It was just a public high school not far from Baker Street. I zoned out while she was doing all that was necessary for enrollment. I didn't feel the need to follow along. Once she was finished I grabbed my back-pack and left for my room. I didn't have any homework so I pulled out the book I was reading earlier, The Mark of Athena. It was a part of my favorite series. I lay in my bed reading for the rest of the afternoon until my mother called for dinner. The evening was very peaceful. After dinner, we all watched television together until I got tired. I changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt then I got into my bed and soon fell asleep.

**Let me know what you think**

**Please review**

**I would love to know what you think**

**Love you all 3 Ehehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello!**

**Thank you all so much for the kind words! **

**I'm so thankful for your feedback!**

**In an attempt to repay you, I thought I'd give you a new chapter.**

**Here you are, my Dearies :)**

Chapter 5

The next week and a half seemed to drag on forever. School was awful. Patzy was home sick for three days and she didn't return to school until Friday. I had two tests; one in Biology and one in Geometry. My two worst subjects. On Wednesday I hate a meeting with the counselor and the principal. We had to work out a few things before I left. By Wednesday afternoon, everything was set. I was ready to go.

Thursday was my last day at school. It was almost like any other day. I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving. They wouldn't care. It wouldn't change their life. I didn't really have any friends which made my last day more peaceful. I wasn't bombarded with "goodbye"s and "I will miss you so much"s and I didn't really mind. I gave my textbooks back to my teachers and returned any books I had checked out to the school library. The final bell rang and I headed to my locker. I pulled an empty plastic bag out of my back-pack and quickly cleaned out everything inside. I got all of my stuff together and jumped on the bus after saying goodbye to Patzy.

Once I was home, I put my back-pack in my room and entered the kitchen where my mother and Wayne were seated.

"How was your last day of school?" She asked.

"It was alright."

"Good." She smiled. "We have a surprise for you."

A surprise? They had already given me so much. "What is it?" I questioned with excitement.

"While you were at school, we decided to pay your cell phone bill for you. We wanted to be able to stay in touch with you so we upgraded your plan too."

"No way!" I exclaimed. I had an iPhone, but hadn't paid the bill in months. I mostly used it for listening to music.

I gave my mother and Wayne a hug and they both smiled at me.

"We love you." Said Wayne.

"I love you guys too."

I went back into my room and pulled the phone out of the drawer. I texted Patzy to try it out.

Me: Hey! Parents paid my phone bill for me!

After a few minutes, she texted back.

Her: Cool! Now I can text you once you leave. :)

I set my phone down on my nightstand and took a seat on my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until just then. I decided to take nap. I didn't wake up until dinner and as soon as I was finished eating, I excused myself and went back to my room where I fell asleep.  
_

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. It was 10:00 am. I got out of bed to find that I was till in my clothes from the previous day. I peeled off the dirty pair of skinny jeans and MARVEL pullover. I entered my bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water felt good and I stayed in there for a while. Once I was clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my head. I walked into my room and found a pair of sweatpants and an old jumper. I dried my hair and threw the towels in the dirty laundry basket in the bathroom closet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I left my room and entered the kitchen.

"Well, look who's awake." Taunted my mother.

"I guessed I was tired." I chuckled as I poured myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

Wayne walked in and dropped a slice of bread in the toaster. "Are you ready to start packing?" He asked.

"I guess." I hadn't packed anything yet. I was waiting until the last second so all the laundry would be clean.

"We can work on that together today." My mom assured me.

I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I walked into the laundry room and found my laundry basket full of freshly cleaned clothes. I carried them into my room and set the basket on my desk. I then reached under my bed for my big suitcase. It was a green suitcase I bought at a thrift shop. It had a vintage look to it and I couldn't help myself. I had only used it once on a trip to Michigan. I usually kept it under my bed stuffed with books I didn't have shelf room for. I emptied it out and started going through the laundry basket.

I rounded up four pairs of jeans all varying in cut and color. I grabbed my leather pants out of my dresser and placed each pair of pants neatly in the suitcase. I grabbed my MARVEL pullover from the ground where I had thrown it that morning. It was dirty, but I couldn't leave it behind. I found several t-shirts. Each had a different picture from one of the many fandoms I was in; Doctor Who, MARVEL, Disney, and the Hunger Games. I also packed my Christmas jumper my mother had bought me last year for the Holidays. I also grabbed several pairs of underwear and the only two extra bras I had.

My mother entered with bags containing the clothes we purchased at the mall. She had been keeping them in her room so I couldn't wear them until I got to London. We pulled the tags off of each article and placed it in my suitcase. She went into my closet and came out with three jackets. She placed those in the case also while I grabbed a few pairs of pajama pants and some old shirts and packed those.

Soon enough, we were finished packing. We put my toiletries in the front pouch of my suitcase and rolled it out to the family room. Next, we pulled out an old back-pack for carry-on. I packed my laptop and charger, a few books, my iPhone and laptop chargers, and a set of comfortable clothes.

Finally, we were finished. "Are you excited?" My mother asked.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to London!"

My mother smiled and pulled me into her arms. "I love you so much and I'm going to miss you."

"Ditto." I said with a smile.

**Did you enjoy? **

**Please let me know! **

**I'm working on the next chapter now**

**I'm so excited to share it with you all!**

**-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there!**

**I have a new chapter for you.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to sun streaming through my window. I checked my phone for the time. 8:32 am. Today was the day! I jumped out of bed and pulled on my bath robe. My hair was a mess and I hadn't brushed my teeth, but I ran out of my room and down the hall. I flew into the living room where I found Patzy sitting on the couch chatting with my mom.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, your mom called me and suggested that I come over to say goodbye." She explained. "And I'm going to the airport with you to send you off."

"No way!" I exclaimed. I jumped onto the couch and sat down next to her.

"Do you girls want breakfast?" Wayne yelled from the kitchen. "I'm making waffles."

"Of course!" We answered in unison.

"But I think I should brush my teeth first." I told Patzy. We both got up and she followed me into my room.

Patzy helped me pick out a comfortable outfit for the flight. I took them into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my teeth and pulled my messy blonde hair into a ponytail. I exited the bathroom to find Patzy lying on my bed. When she sat up, I could see the tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said as she flicked the tear way. "I just, I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. But I wont be gone forever. Just a few months. And I can text you and call you."

"Okay." She jumped up and gave me a huge hug.

We walked into the kitchen where four plates were set on the table, each with two waffles stacked on them. Wayne and my mom were seated on one side of the table so Patzy and I took the seats across from them. We ate in silence. Once we were done, we all washed the dishes together and put them up.

"Alright, your flight leaves at 12:15." My mom said. "It will take about an hour to get to the airport and we want to get there way before. It's 9:30 now so we should leave in about thirty minutes."

We all agreed.

Wayne loaded my suitcase into the back of our car while I looked around my room to make sure I had everything I needed. I made sure to grab my phone and ear buds. Then I turned out the lights and shut the door. I wasn't going to be back in that room for about eight months. I carried my backpack into the living room where my mom and Patzy were waiting. We headed out to the car. Once we were all in, Wayne started the car and we pulled out of the driveway. I watched as the house disappeared behind us. Eight months. I wouldn't be back for eight months.

As we drove, I began to felt nervous. How would John react when I introduced myself? How would I introduce myself. Will he like me? My mom kept talking from the passenger seat, but I wasn't listen. The car ride seemed to take forever, but we finally made our way to the city. We got to the airport and found a spot to park. Wayne grabbed my suitcase and I got my back-pack. We entered the airport and it was super busy.

Mom got my ticket and she gave it to me. It was around 11:00 so I had a little time before I had to board the plane. We all said our goodbyes. Patzy gave me a huge hug and I promised to text her. Wayne gave me a hug and told me he loved me. Next, my mom hugged me and kissed my forehead. I could tears streaming down her face.

"Promise me you'll call as soon as you land. And if there's a problem, find a hotel and catch the first flight back here."

"I know, Mom. I will."

"Alright. I just want you to be safe. Be careful. I love you so much."

"I love you too.

Then I left them. I watched them wave goodbye as I walked away. I went through all the airport security and finally boarded the plane with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I was one of the first people on the plane. I quickly found my seat. The rest of my row was empty but I figured that wouldn't last long. I was right. Right before the gates were closed. A young boy, about my age, and his father boarded. They were out of breath probably from running to catch their flight. They sat in the two seats next to me. I thought about introducing myself to the boy now sitting in the next seat over, but he was breathing heavy and I didn't think he'd feel like talking right then. So I buckled my seat belt and sat quietly. The plane took off soon after and there was no going back. I was on my way to London about to meet my father.

**Did you like it?**

**Please let me know.**

**I love you all!**

**-Alex :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter.**

**Yes, I know. That was quick.**

**I'm just really excited that I've been getting so much positive feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I pulled out my book from my back-pack and began reading. I had probably been reading for about thirty minutes when I heard someone speaking to me.

"Mark Of Athena? I've been wanting to read that book ever since it came out."

I looked up and found that the voice was coming from the boy sitting next to me. It was the first time I'd actually looked at him. He had short black hair and his skin was pale like mine. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue, almost green.

"Is it any good?" He asked. He had a slight British accent.

"Oh yeah. It's really good." I told him.

"I want to read it, but it's been checked out from the library since they first got it. I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"That sucks. Maybe you could reserve it for when it gets returned again." I suggested.

"Yeah I guess." He smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight.

I placed my book mark back in my book and set it down next to my feet.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself." He said. "I'm Phil." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled.

"I'm Eden."

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks."

He turned and pointed at the man sleeping next to him.

"This is my father, Mike." He told me. I laughed. "So where are you from Eden? And what brings you this way?"

"Well, I'm from southern Indiana," I explained. "And I'm spending the rest of the school year in London." I didn't think it was necessary to tell him the whole reason I was coming to London.

"Oh cool. Where are you going to school?" He asked.

I scrambled for the name of the school. "I think it's London Central Secondary School."

"Oh I know where that is. I went there for my freshman year, but now I'm homeschooled. It's a great school." He assured me.

"Cool. I'm really excited to start." I replied. "So what were you doing in Indiana?"

"My dad and I were visiting some old friends of his. My mum didn't want to come so I got to go instead."

"Nice." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

After a few seconds, I felt that it was safe to put in my ear buds without looking like a jerk. I listened to my music while I pulled a pen and piece of paper out of my back-pack and began doodling. I was a pretty good artist, but I didn't draw often. My mom always tried to get me to pursue art. Her parents were both artists. I started thinking about my grandparents. They lived in Nebraska so I didn't see them very often. Did they know about John? Did Wayne's parents know that he wasn't my real father? They lived in Alaska. I only met them once when I was four so I don't really remember them. Did Abbie know? Had she known ever since I was born and always kept it a secret. I touched my hand to my cheek and realized that I had been crying. I quickly wiped my eyes before Phil or anyone else noticed. I looked over and found that he had his nose in a book and wasn't paying attention to me.

I pulled out my book once again and continued reading. I had about fifty pages left when I started to get tired. I leaned back in my seat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Eden, wake up." I awoke to someone shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see that it was Phil. "The planes about to start its descent. You've gotta put your tray up."

"I leaned forward and started packing up my stuff. Then I folded up the tray in front of me. The plane slowly started its descent. I watched out the window as the city of London got closer and closer. It was dark outside and the city's lights were beautiful. My phone's clock read 2:34 am. The flight was about eight and a half hours, but there was a six hour time difference between here and Indiana. That meant it was 8:34 there. My mom should still be awake. I stared out the window for a long time.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" said Phil. I turned around to face him.

"Yes! It's beautiful!"

The plane finally touched down and came to a stop. After a few minutes, the flight attendant instructed us to take off our seatbelts and exit the plane. The second I stood up, I realized how bad I had to pee. I tried to hold it in as I followed Phil and his father off the plane. Once we were off, Phil grabbed his father and turned him around to face me.

"Dad, this is Eden. She's going to be attending London Central Secondary School for the rest of the school year." Phil told his father.

"Oh how nice. Hello Eden. I'm Mike." He offered me his hand. I shook it with a smile. His accent was stronger than Phil's.

"Hello." I replied.

"Eden, do you need any help with anything?" asked Phil.

"Uhhh actually, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh the loo is just over there." He pointed towards a set of doors on the other side of the big waiting area. I thanked him and headed that way. Loo. It was called a loo here. I needed to keep up with the English language.

I went pee and headed towards the baggage claim. It didn't take long for me to find my green suitcase. I walked through the airport dragging it behind me. I wasn't sure what to do next so I walked around for a few minutes looking for someone who could help me. After about five minutes, I spotted Phil and his father. I ran towards them.

"Phil!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He looked around a little before he saw me running towards him.

"Hey." He laughed

"I need help." I whimpered.

"With what?"

"Well I need to find a motel and I'm not sure how to get to one. I don't know if it's safe for me to walk around London all by myself at three in the morning."

"Oh honey," said Mike. "We can help you. I know of a nice affordable motel pretty close to here and we can call a cab for you."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Just follow me."  
I guess it may not have been the smartest thing to follow this man and son who I'd just met, but I didn't know what else to do. We exited the airport and walked down the sidewalk where cabs were lining the street in front of the doors. We walked towards a random one. The cabbie rolled down the window.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"This girl need to get to the Robinson Family Motel." said Mike.

"Alright. You can put her suitcase in the trunk."

Mike put my suitcase in the back for me as I climbed into the back seat of the cab. He came back around to where I was seated.

"You've got cash, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Then he yelled to the cabbie, "Take care of her. She's new here."

Mike stepped aside and Phil took a step towards me.

"Maybe I'll bump into you sometime." He smiled.

"Maybe." I replied. Then Phil backed away and shut the door. He waved goodbye and the cabbie began to drive. I decided to call my mom so I pulled out my phone and typed in her number.

It rang for half a ring and she answered.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Mom."

"How is everything? Where are you right now?"

"Everything's good. I'm in a cab on my way to a motel right now. It's almost three in the morning here."

"Okay. Well make sure you call me tomorrow. I just want to make sure you're doing good."

"I promise I will. But I think I'm almost to the motel and I'm super tired. I'm ready to get to bed."

"Alright honey. Love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too. Goodnight, Mom."

I put my phone in my pocket just as the cabbie stopped the car in front of a nice looking building.

"Here ya are, Darlin'." He said.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're new here. This ride is on the house." He gave me a toothy smile in the rear view mirror.

"Oh wow. Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

I stepped out of the cab and went around to the back and grabbed my suitcase. I pulled it through the front doors of the motel. An older woman was sitting at the front desk.

"Hello." She said. "How can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to rent a room."

I paid her. She wasn't too happy about me paying in the American currency but she took the money and gave me the key to my room. I made a note to myself to trade my dollars for pounds the next day. Then I headed for my room. It was nicer than I expected. I made sure to check the sheets, comforter, and mattress for bed bugs before going to sleep, but once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Did you like it? **

**Please let me know.**

**The next chapter should be up sometime soon. **

**I'm really excited about it.**

**But I must warn you, there WILL be a TWIST.**

**Some of you may not like it.**

**However, please continue to read.**

**Thank you! I love you all!**

**-Alex :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**I have another chapter for you all.**

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning. I checked the time on my phone. 12:47 pm. I got out of bed to find that I was still in my clothes from the previous day. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it onto the bed then opened it up and searched for something to where. It was a big day so I wanted to look okay. I was about to meet my father for the first time and I wanted him to like me. After about five minutes, I finally decided on a pair of red skinny jeans and my cream-colored jumper.

My check out time was 3:00 so I had plenty of time to shower and get ready. I carried everything into the bathroom and peeled off my sweatpants and t-shirt from the day before. Then I jumped in the shower. The warm water felt amazing and the hotel shampoo smelled wonderful. Once I was clean, I jumped out and wrapped myself in a hotel towel. After I dried off, I clothed myself and brushed out my hair then exited the bathroom. I refolded all of my clothes and tucked them back in my suitcase, but I left my coat and combat boots out. Instead, I threw the old sandals I wore on the flight back into the suitcase. I sat on the bed and laced up my boots. Before leaving the room, I made sure to grab the key off of the nightstand then I headed downstairs.

I found the room where food was served. The only other people in the room were an elderly couple. I looked around the room at the various choices of food. I decided to have a bowl of cereal and a muffin. I sat at a table with my food and began eating. It wasn't until I was done eating that I realized just how hungry I was. I hadn't had anything to eat since the previous morning. I got back up and scoured for more food. I finally found a waffle maker and grabbed the already mixed waffle batter from the mini fridge below. I made two waffles and took them back to my table. I finished those then disposed of the plastic dishes. I poured a glass of orange juice and drank it quickly. Then I headed back up to the room.

It was around 1:45. I remembered I needed to convert my money so grabbed my wallet and headed to the lobby. I asked the woman at the counter where I should go and she informed me that there was a bank just down the street where I could. I headed out the door and started towards the bank. I was halfway there when I started shivering. I wish I'd remembered to bring my coat. I finally reached the bank. It was warm inside and the woman at the front desk was very nice. I gave her the rest of the money in my wallet and she handed me a neat stack of pounds.

By the time I got back to my room, it was about 2:30. I walked around the room to make sure I had everything. Then I threw on my coat and slung my back-pack over my shoulder. Then I exited the room pulling my suitcase behind me. I checked out and handed my room key back to the woman at the front desk. Outside, I stood on the sidewalk trying to signal for a cab. Finally, one pulled up next to me. The male cabbie helped me load my suitcase into the back then I got into the seat.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked as he climbed into his seat.

"Uhhh Baker Street." I said. "221 Baker Street."

"Alright." He began driving.

We drove for a few minutes. I pulled out my phone and texted Patzy.

Me: Hey Patz. I'm on my way to John's house.

Then I texted my mom.

Me: On my way to John's house.

After a minute, they both texted back.

Patzy: Oh, good luck! :)

Mom: Oh my. I'm so excited for you. But please be careful. Love you. Let me know what happens.

I put my phone back in my coat pocket.

After a few minutes, the cabbie pulled up to the curb and stopped the car.

"Here ya are. 221 Baker Street." He said.

"Thank you."

I paid him before stepping out of the car. I grabbed my suitcase out of the back and began walking towards the building where my father lived. I felt sick. I was so nervous. I stood in front of the black, wooden door for a long while. The numbers 221 hung just above a large brass knocker. I reached my hand up and pushed the doorbell. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened and I woman stood in front of me. She was about the same height as me, maybe taller. She was an older woman with short, brown hair and she wore a blue dress and an apron.

"Hello." She said with a puzzled look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes. Hello. My name is Eden. I'm looking for someone."

"And who would that be?" She asked.

"I-I'm looking for my father. His name is John. John Watson."

Her eyes went wide. Her puzzled look turned into a look of sorrow. My whole body tensed up. Why did she look so sad? A million things went through my mind as I waited for her to speak next.

"I'm sorry, Dear," she started. "but John Watson is dead."

**Sooooo...yeah...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**I just want to make something clear:**

**This story is based off of a dream my best friend had. She gave me permission to write and post this story. In return, I want to stay as true to her dream as possible. In her dream, John dies.**

**However, we have been talking about what is going to happen way later on in the story. Nothing is really set in stone so almost anything could happen in the future.**

**Please don't stop reading! I think you will all enjoy the next part very much! It's going to be wonderful! **

**Love you all!**

**-Alex :)**


End file.
